My Bakugan Truth or Dare version
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Yeah sorry guys. I had to delete the previous story of this and re-upload it. I'm still going to continue this fanfiction challenge, just please PM me your requests. Let see again if I can't top Ahsokazami's truth or dare fic
1. Ch 1 gathering the brawlers

Hello everyone it's my, Arikashika5985. Ahsokazami2001 has challenged me to see if I can't top her 'Truth or dare' Bakugan fic.

I'm going to see if I really can do that… I first have to find the brawlers to do that first. Now where would they be… hmm… oh yeah! They're at the brawling stadium. I walk to the brawlers headquarters, all the while thinking, 'they may not come back to my place if I ask them to play a truth or dare game with me.'

I see Runo just ahead and holler to her. She turns around smiling at me, "hey Arikashika what's up?" she asks.

"Well, I was wondering if you and the other brawlers would come over to my place this afternoon," I tell her. "I have a surprise for everyone, so I'm not telling you anymore until you guys get there."

"Wow, a surprise? Cool, I'll go get the brawlers and meet you at your place," Runo smiled as she went in the building to get the other brawlers.

Yes, by saying I have a surprise for all of them back at my place… they're all coming. I ran back to my place, oh and this is my dream house in this fic.

It didn't take the brawlers to get to my mansion. "Hey, where the hell are Dan and Shun?" I asked noticing them not with the others.

"I couldn't find Shun and Dan… let's just say I had to force him to come," Runo told me as she pointed to the hallway. I walk out to see Dan tied up tightly with a cloth over his mouth.

"How did you know I was going to dare you to do this to him?" I asked amused at the tightness of the ropes around him.

"Wait, what?" Runo asked confused.

"My surprise is that we're all going to play truth or dare. And you can't worm your way out of this," I told the brawlers with a sinister grin. I held a remote in my hand and pressed the center button. "I'm putting you guys on lock down… I'll be back as soon as I get Shun here. Oh and give me your cell phones… NOW!"

I held out a box to all of them. They complied because of the tone of voice I used. Impenetrable iron covered every single window in my mansion. All the doors locked as I put the box of phones in a safe.

"Oh and you can leave Dan like that. He looks good like that," I tell them as I go off to find the Ventus ninja. Surprisingly it didn't take long me long to find Shun. I started talking with him and… just knocked him in the head hard with a crowbar. Just to make him come to my place cause he told me he didn't want to today.

I don't know why but tying people up is fun to me. I even taped his mouth shut and took every single ninja tool he had so he couldn't get away. I dragged him inside my mansion, instantly hearing the other brawlers yelling at each other, mostly at Runo.

"Shut up right now!" I yelled at them, entering the room and threw Shun in there with them. He started to stir once he hit the ground. The brawlers became deathly quiet as I placed the box I put his ninja tools in on the floor.

"Now let's get down to business… shall we?" I said demonically. The brawlers backed up with sweat dripping down their faces. Even my face looked demonic to them I guess.

Oh and I know it isn't really logical to have a mansion like Marucho's but let's just say my dream mansion is like his house.

"Ready to play brawlers? Truth or Dare?" my voice stayed demonic as I inched closer to them. Sweat still falling from their faces and fear in their eyes. This is going to be so much fun, I can tell.

I know first chapter isn't much of a truth or dare starter but I hope you liked it at least. If you have any ideas for me for truths and dares, feel free to send me them. Join me next time for the real game.

…

Yeah sorry. I know I already posted this one but I kind of had to re-upload it. Please PM me your requests for this fic if you have any you'd like the brawlers to do or talk about.


	2. Ch 2 the real game begins

Welcome back to the real thing of truth or dare. My cousin calls it 'Interrogation or humiliation'. Cresent88 is funny when it comes to that stuff.

I left the brawlers in the main room while I went to my computer to see if anyone gave me any 'truth or dare' requests. I'm already cracking up laughing at these… I wonder if the brawlers will even do them. Oh well, if they refuse to do them I'll call in my cousin and her favorite Creepy pasta guy. If they don't want to 'go to sleep' they are going to have to do them. I chuckled devilishly, just because I can.

Oh I forgot I still have Shun tied up and Runo didn't untie Dan. I wrote down the ideas I received before going back into the room.

"Alright," I say in a creepy voice. "Ready to play brawlers? Oh and if you don't do the dares or refuse to tell the truth, my cousin will have a field day with her knives and Jeff the killer. Which I know you guys haven't heard of him before, but I would advise all of you to just do the dares without a fight."

Dan and Shun started shouting at me, but I couldn't catch a single word they were saying.

"*Sigh* let's just get this over with guys," Alice groaned softly.

"Whatever," Runo said in a sassy way crossing her arms. I walked over to Shun and ripped the tape off his mouth. He almost screamed as I took out a kunai that I confiscated from him and slashed the ropes off him. I did the same with Dan and he ran behind Alice.

"Okay brawlers… ready to play interrogation or humiliation?" I asked holding up the first index card. They shivered, preparing for the worst.

"Okay, this first one is from Vulpix's Fire," I told them, locking the door just in case they try to make a run for it. "Her dares *chuckle* are as follows:

Runo: kiss the guy that you hate the most

Alice: say something mean

Shun: Let Julie give you a make-over

You'll get the truths after you do the dares brawlers. I don't care who goes first just do it."

The brawlers backed up a bit… except for the one's I named off.

"The guy I hate the most isn't even in here so I can't do the dare, sorry," Runo said with a smile.

"Tell me who it is and I'll go get him. Don't even think about countering that because my cousin is right outside the door with her knives in hand," I tell her, my expression darkening a bit.

"Eep… okay, okay, okay. I hate…" she whispered who she hated the most to me. I went outside to go get him and it didn't take me long at all.

"Here he is, Runo. Now kiss him," I tell her throwing in Mag Mel but without his mask.

"Ugh, do I really have to kiss this jerk off?" Runo groaned in a disgusted way.

"Yes, you do. Just get it over with, Miss Hoas," I told her with my arms crossed.

Runo gulped as she walked forward. She bent down to his level, since I tied him up as well. I can't help it guys, honestly *chuckle*.

Runo pulled a disgusted face and kissed him on the lips. She stayed like that for a little while before pulling away sharply and rushing to the bathroom. Dan walked over to the door and asked her if she was alright.

"The hell I am, Dan! Gross!" Runo yelled.

"Oookay. Next dare," I told them as I looked over at Alice. "Just say something mean to anyone you'd like."

Alice nodded slightly… she looked around the room and took a deep breath. "*Deep inhale* RUNO YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BURDEN ON THE TEAM!"

My eyes widened with satisfaction. Didn't know Alice could say something _that_ mean, you know. I looked over at Julie clinging onto Shun.

"Come on Shun," she sounded excited about this dare. "Come on."

"No, I won't let you give me a make-over," Shun protested with his arms crossed, his eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Oh come on. I don't want to meet Arikashika's cousin," Julie begged.

"I don't care, I won't do it," Shun told her but directed a death glare at me.

"Okay, Kazami. I see how you are," I said walking towards the closet door. I opened it to see my cousin and Jeff the killer just sitting there. "You two want to have some fun now?"

"I was wondering when I'd get some fun," Cresent grinned. She stood up and threw a knife at Shun's head. The knife only skimmed his hair close to his face.

"Don't make me call out the main guy, Shun," I told him harshly, seeing a little bit of blood trickling down his cheek from the knife. "Just do the damn dare already."

Julie actually dragged him into the bathroom and kicked Runo out.

"Hmph, I think you dazed him, Cresent," I chuckled to my cousin.

"Yeah, I would say so," Cresent chuckled as well. She went to grab her knife on the floor.

It wasn't long after Cresent went back into the closet that Julie tried pulling Shun out of the bathroom. "Come on Shun. It's not that bad, is it?"

"No fucking way, Julie!" Shun shouted. "What the hell did you do to me!? I look like a rag doll!"

"Get out here, Shun!" Dan shouted. Clearly he wanted to see what Julie did to him. My security cameras were taping the entire game. So I can relive this all the time.

Shun stepped out of the bathroom with Julie still pulling on him. The brawlers cracked up laughing. Julie had tied up his hair in different places with pink hair ties. She dressed him in a rag doll outfit and put a nice midnight purple eye shadow on his eyes. Heh, she even put rosy lipstick on him. Man this is good blackmail material lol.

"C-can I g-g-get this s-s-s-stuff off now?" Shun stuttered, clearly embarrassed and freaked out.

"Yes, go ahead. You did the dare," I laughed. I was holding my ribs cause I couldn't stop laughing. "O-Okay *exhale* now for Vulpix's Fire's truths."

That got the brawlers on edge again. "Relax, she only has two truths. They are:

Original Brawlers: if you had to save one of the Vexos from a burning building, who would it be?

Drago: Do you think that Dan should just admit how he feels about Runo?

And I want the truth brawlers."

"Okay, if I had to save a Vexos it would have to be…" Dan looked to the ceiling. "Spectra."

"I'd save Gus," said Runo.

"Lync," Alice said.

"Mylene," Marucho told us.

"Um… I don't know, um… Gus?" Julie seems unsure. "Yes I'd save Gus."

"Shun!" I called.

"How do you get this crap off?!" he shouted frantically.

"Just tell us which Vexos you'd save from a burning building and I'll send Julie in to help you get that make-up off!" I tell him.

"Okay fine. Volt," Shun shouted. "Now get this crap off me Julie!" Julie ran in to help him out.

"Yes, I do think young Daniel should just confess to Runo already," Drago told us. "He talks about her all the time, but he chickens out all the time when he tries to." Dan and Runo's faces flushed red.

Heheh, too bad they don't know about next chapter's dares. Man I'm so mischievous, and I'm proud of it. This is fun.

"Okay now I'm just going to throw in one dare and truth of my own, each episode, brawlers," I tell them with a mischievous smile.

They backed up into the iron that encased the windows. "Okay… who should I pick on first?" My voice sounded a bit demonic when I said that. I looked at the brawlers before I decided who was going to get my first dare.

"Oh Marucho," I sang turning to the small blond boy. He backed away from the rest of the brawlers with sweat visibly racing down his face. "I dare you to… go to the room with my tigers and pet Stripes."

"What?! But Stripes is the mean one!" Marucho yelled in fear. Yeah, I don't really have any real tigers but that's just what I decided to put in this.

"That's why this is a dare. I dare you to go pet him," I tell him demonic shadows showing under my eyes. Marucho gulped hard as he followed me to the room I keep my tigers in, a nice habitat just for tigers. I called Stripes over and he came like a good little kitty.

"I'll wait right here," I tell the blond boy. "Pet him." Marucho gulped again as he inched closer to the largest white tiger in the world. He placed a shaky hand on Stripes' front leg and started to pet him.

"*Sigh* not as bad as I-" he was cut off when Stripes lashed out at him. Stripes chased Marucho around… that tiger loves to toy with his prey.

This went on for hours, Marucho running around screaming like a little girl with a tiger toying with his tail.

"Okay, Stripes! That's enough!" I hollered as Marucho ran out the doors once I opened them. I threw Stripes a large piece of meat before leaving. I had to drag Marucho back to the room. Heh, I was nice this time. I placed him on the couch before turning to the rest of the brawlers.

"Now, who shall get the first truth from me?" I asked looking at them again. Hmm… who or who should it be? Hm… ah yes… "Ren, do you like Fabia enough to go out with her?"

Ren's face flushed red as did Fabia's. "Um… well uh… yes, but I never had the courage to ask her," Ren stuttered.

Well this was a fun episode. Hope you readers liked it too. Join me next time to see what else the brawlers have to do. Oh and you can make up anything like I did with the tiger petting dare. Anything you want to see the brawlers do or say… any idea is more than welcome. Catch you next time guys ^_^


	3. Ch 3 ding dong, surprise time

Ready for the next index card to be read off, folks? I don't think the brawlers are going to like the dares for this episode. Poor Shun… this is going to be good.

Okay let's start. Oh and my cousin has joined us out of the closet to get a few laughs. The brawlers see me holding up another index card with a smirk… just trying to contain laughter and they didn't do the dares yet. Well, one has but who cares, he has to do it again.

"Okay, brawlers… you ready for Araguru Getsuga's dares and truths?" I asked cracking up a little bit at her requests.

"I suggest doing the dares first cuz," Cresent told me getting ready to throw one of her knives when I tell her too.

"My thoughts exactly," my face seemed to crunch up still trying to contain laughter. "Okay… Araguru Getsuga's dares are:

Dan: sing soprano

Shun: Write a 1000 page book on ninjas and their lives, tools, everything

Marucho: give a lecture on girls to Dan.

Now let's hear it Daniel."

Dan looked around the room at everyone before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He started to sing, well vocalize for now, in a high pitch voice.

I'm just wondering if he ever had singing lessons. This is torture to my ears. Well at least he did it without a fuss, right. I look over at the ninja of the brawlers who was already typing away on my computer the thousand page book about ninjas.

Marucho got in front of Dan and started the lecture. "Now listen, Dan. Girls can be difficult to deal with at times. Some might even get offended about what you say and dump you right away. (Oh and I mean no offence to the girls reading this). Girls can be difficult to understand sometimes…"

Yadda, yadda, yadda… sheesh he's going on forever with this one. I hear my phone e-mail go off suddenly, pulling me back out of my thoughts… I take it out of my pocket to see what the e-mail was. Oh yeah, this is going to be even more fun. I won't tell the brawlers about it yet.

Marucho's finally done with the lecture after two full hours. I was about ready to sick my cousin on him if he didn't stop soon.

"Okay, and now for Araguru Getsuga's truths," I tell them looking over at everyone brawler with tired eyes.

"Runo: who do you like the most? Dan or Shun?

Dan: which brawler is the most annoying to you?

Come on, we don't have all night you know."

"I like… Shun the most honestly," Runo said with a slight blush.

"Runo is the most annoying to me," Dan scoffed. Runo growled at him as she stomped up in his face. They started arguing like a married couple. Heheh, it's kind of cute the way they fight.

"Alright, are we done here now? Can we go home now?" Ace asked desperately.

"Hm? Oh no, you can't go home yet. The game just started Ace," I told him with that devilish smile of mine. "Tomorrow's truths and dares are going to be fun… like todays. Which reminds me… Ace, I dare you to go kiss the boy you look up to in this room and hold that kiss for at least ten minutes."

"Uh, wh-wh-what?" Ace stuttered as sweat raced down his face. "I'm not… g-g-gay. I won't do it."

I sighed and motioned for my cousin to go ahead and throw her knife at him. She grinned as she was getting ready to throw her knife at Ace.

Ace on the other hand flinched and spun Shun around in the chair and planted his lips on his. He forced the ninja to hold the kiss until I said ten minutes were up. I actually made them hold that for an extra ten minutes.

"Ace you idiot!" Shun shouted pushing the Vestal away.

"Sorry Shun, I didn't want to have a knife thrown at me," Ace shivered.

"Shun Kazami!" I shouted. He slowly met my gaze as I came closer to him. "Do you like being the only ninja in the brawlers?"

"Huh? Well not exactly, but I can't really complain either," Shun said turning back around in the chair to finish his dare. "If there were any other ninjas on the brawlers then there might be a little battle every now and then. Depending on if the ninjas get along with each other or not."

"Interesting," I say with a yawn. Okay time for bed… wait! I almost forgot something. I walked back towards my cousin and her Creepy pasta guy. "Now before I almost forget again, I have some news for you brawlers."

They looked somewhat interested as I continued. "Starting next episode we're going to have a co-host. I'm sure you can guess who it is. You already did you dares and truths last episode."

"Nooooooooo!" the brawlers shouted. "Not Vulpix's Fire! NO!"

"You got it brawlers," I laughed. Hope you liked this episode please join me next time with Vulpix's Fire joining me as co-host. Oh and feel free to dare me to do something if you want. A truth for me to do is fine as well… feel free guys. ^_^


	4. Ch 4 the co-host is in the house

Vulpix should be arriving any moment now. I can't wait to get on with this episodes dares. Tsk, Shun is still getting his last episodes dare done.

"You done yet, ninja boy?" I asked as I pulled out this episodes index card.

"Give me ten more hours," he groaned.

"You don't have ten hours to finish. You have until Vulpix shows up," I told him harshly. Man, I really wanted to grab my bow n' arrows. Damn it!

'Buzzz, buzzzzz, buzzzz'

Oh the buzzer at the front door. I walk over to the buzzer in the room. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Vulpix, who else?"

"Come on in, Vulpix. I'm getting anxious to get this party started," I smiled.

"Okay," she said. It didn't take her long to get to the room. Vulpix is a quiet tomboy type girl, but for this episode… I bet we'll be hearing her laughing loudly for some of these dares. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Oh, uh… Cresent over there and her boyfriend got a little carried away when the Vexos tried to escape," I told her with a grin. "And I gave each brawler a shock collar so they can't go far even if they do escape. They can't take the collar off, only I can." I chuckled lightly as the brawlers backed up into the wall.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Cresent yelled at me as she threw her knife at me. I blocked it with a kunai I stole from Shun.

"Relax already, Cresent. You know I'm only joking," I told her, throwing her knife back to her.

"Just get on with the fucking dares already!" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the killing spree. Heheh, okay let's get started now.

"Vulpix, would you mind reading Shadowcat134's dares, please?" I asked my co-host. Oh and I hope you don't mind me fixing up some of them. I think I knew what you meant with Jake's dare… I was just getting a little confused with the first word in it.

"Why not, I can't wait to see what they have to do," Vulpix's giggle was barely noticeable. "Okay, Shadowcat134's dares are:

Barron" beat up Mira

Julie: shave you head

Alice: try to take Masquerades mask off even if you have to rip his face off

Runo: put your hand in boiling water

Jake: pour soda in a used toilet and drink it

Shun: put your underwear on your head and jump off the roof screaming 'Captain Underpants'

Dan: Act like Edward Collins from Twilight and carry Arika on your back and run up a hill like Edward

Arika: whip Dan while you ride him

Ace: dress up like a princess

Oh my… now I see what you meant about ninja boy needing persuasion to do this dare." Vulpix chuckled lightly.

"What the fuck!?" Shun shouted, standing up from the computer chair. "No fucking way am I doing that! No, no, no, no, no, NO! I refuse to do that!"

"Yup, hey Jeff! Go wild on him until he does it," I tell my cousin's favorite Creepy pasta boy.

"As you wish," Jeff said in a creepy voice as he chased Shun all over the room failing his knives in his hands. Cresent jumped in on the action and threw one of her knives at Shun.

That knife almost hit him in the head. She's aiming again… she never hits the target if she's aiming.

"Alright! Alright, fine! Stop already! I'll do it! I don't want to die, SO I'LL DO IT!" Shun shouted as he ran out of the room grabbed a pair of underwear from the dresser I keep for the brawlers. Vulpix and I followed him while my cousin and Jeff watched the others.

Shun ran all the way to the roof and put the underwear on his head. He jumped off the roof screaming "CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!"

"Wow, he actually did it," I laughed, looking down at Shun still falling to the concrete below. Vulpix laughed at that too as we walked back down to the room.

"Barron!" I shouted through my laughter. Shun came in shortly after Barron started beating up Mira. Volt held Keith and Ace back from interfering with Barron's dare.

"Whoa," was all I could say to that. Barron locked himself in the bathroom after he was done. Mira's nose is now broken, she has two black eyes, a fat lip, and I think Barron broke a few of her ribs.

Volt released the two and they ran to the bathroom door, pounding and yelling at Barron. I shook my head at them and held up a small remote in my hand. I pressed the button and shocked the two pounding on the door.

They backed off as I forced Barron to come out. I went in to grab my dad's razor. "Julie," I sang devilishly. Julie ran in, grabbing the razor from me and shaved her hair off. All the while crying, "I can't believe I have to do this. My beautiful hair."

"Relax, I have some wigs in the other room… once you go out there to show everyone," I told her, my voice demonic. Man, it took her hours to shave her head. I pushed her out as everyone stood there with their mouths gaping open.

I threw a princess dress at Ace. "What!?" He exclaimed with his eyes wide.

"Dress up, your highness," I told him, my voice still demonic. I don't know why exactly but I like having my voice in a demonic tone.

The dress I threw him was a long, pink princess dress. He slipped into it as I threw him a fake tiara and fake specter. Heheh, it doesn't look like Ace is enjoying this. I took out my phone to take snap shot pictures of this.

He looks so cute. Vulpix was giggling at Ace in his new outfit. I laughed as Alice walked over to Masquerade. Alice reached up to his mask and began pulling on it hard.

Some of the brawlers started chanting, "Alice! Alice! Alice! Alice!" She pulled and pulled as Masquerade screamed.

"Ooooowwwww! This thing is glued on! Stop it!" he screamed.

"Sorry," Alice told him as she kicked him in the stomach. Masquerade went flying into the wall as Alice held his mask. Wow, she even pulled out a good few chunks of his hair with that too. Looks like Masquerade is going to be out of it for a long while. Cresent can't wake him up.

"Runo," I sang again. Runo whimpered as Vulpix came in with a pot of water.

"Let's get this water boiling, Arika," Vulpix smirked as she placed the pot of water down. Both of us held up a Pokeball and we both sent out a Vulpix. They heated the water until it boiled and stayed bubbling like lava.

"Thank you, cuties," I smiled.

"Vul, vulpix," said our Vulpix's. The water is really boiled now. Runo whimpered even more as she inched her hand closer to the boiling water.

She screamed once she slammed her hand in it. The sizzling of flesh was heard throughout the room. "Ice! IIIIIICCCCCCEEEEEEEE!" Runo screamed once she pulled her hand out of the boiling water of hell.

"Ice? Alright," I smirked as I held out another Pokeball. These are my dream Pokemon that I wish were real but yeah I know they aren't real. But hey, a girl can dream can't she? Heheheh, I sent out my cute little Vanillite can had her freeze Runo's hand solid. Okay I'm having fun with this one.

"Jake, your turn," Vulpix told him.

"Do I really _have_ to do the dare?" Jake asked pulling a face of disgust.

"Unless you want to die, Jake. You have to do the dare and I have just the one for you to do it in," I told him while my cute little ice pokemon sat on my shoulder. "Follow me big boy."

Jake followed me out of the room towards the kitchen first. I let him pick his favorite soda and then I lead him to the place where the used toilet was… which really needs a serious cleaning as well.

It looks like Jake wants to throw up right now. Too bad he has to do the dare before he can throw up. Jake opened the can of Root Beer and poured the whole thing in the toilet. I gave him a straw as sweat started to drip from his face.

He stuck the straw in the soda water in the toilet and drank it. He drank all of it until he actually did throw up in it. Well that was disgusting I gotta say.

I ran out of the room and to a different room in my mansion; the prop room in my little theatre to get a riding crop that's used for horses.

I stomped up to the room the brawlers are still in. "Daniel Kuso! Come over here and let's get this over with why don't we!" I shouted at the Pyrus user.

Dan didn't put up a fight as he followed me outside and towards a hill like the one in Twilight. And I don't mean to offend any Edward Collin fans, but I don't really like him. I'd rather take the werewolf, Jacob.

Dan looked into my eyes like Edward did to Bella. Before grabbing my arm and flinging me on his back and started running up the hill.

Every time he slowed down and or complained that this dare was too difficult… I whipped his ass with the riding crop yelling, "faster you weakling!"

"I can't do this… owch!" Dan yelled. I made him run until we made it to the top of the hill.

"Oowww. Arika, did you _have_ to whack me so damn hard?" Dan groaned.

"Yes, yes I did," I told him. "Now let's get back to the mansion so we can get on with the game. Arcanine!" I called tossing one last pokeball in the air. Arcanine came out as I got on its back. I grabbed the back of Dan's jacket as Arcanine ran down the hill and back to the house.

Good thing my house is big enough for Arcanine to come in. It didn't want to go back in the pokeball when we arrived back.

I threw Dan in the room as the brawlers. Shun cracked a smile, clearly he likes to see others in peril more instead of him all the time.

"Time for the truths brawlers. And I doubt Marucho is going to like what Shadowcat134 says after the truth for him," I grinned in the shadows. Marucho backed away from me as I turned to Vulpix.

"If you would please, Vulpix."

"Gladly," Vulpix said as she looked at the index card again. "The truths are:

Shun: where did you meet your friend unicorn?

Dan: how did the run go?

Runo: how do you feel?  
Arika: was it fun to whip and ride Dan?

Marucho: are you an undercover leprechaun searching for his stolen gold, or one of Santa's elves spying on naughty kids? (Tell the truth. I know where you live and I'm not afraid of kidnapping and torturing you.)

Barron: how did it feel to beat up Mira? Did you like it?

Ace: Are you enjoying your dare?

Brawlers: did you guys enjoy my dares?

Please start with the interrogations."

"Um… what friend unicorn?" Shun asked in confusion. Yeah that one is confusing me too actually.

"That run wasn't fun at all," Dan groaned still lying on the floor.

"My hand is beyond burned as Hell! How do you think I feel?!" Runo yelled.

"A-am I… enjoying this dare?" Ace asked, his eyes twitching in anger. "No I am so fucking NOT enjoying this damn dare!"

"Yeah it was fun whipping him but the ride was as slow as fuck once he got almost half way up the damn hill," I shrugged.

"I feel horrible for beating Mira up like that. No I didn't like it one bit," Barron said breaking down in tears.

"Why does everyone think that I'm an elf from Santa's workshop or a leprechaun? I'm neither one of those! I just haven't hit a growth spurt yet!" Marucho shouts.

"I hated that dare," Shun said in anger.

"That was disgusting. I'll never drink Root Beer again," Jake said, his voice sounding sick from drinking out of a used toilet.

"I already answered that one. I hate this," Ace almost shouted.

"Kill me," Dan groaned.

"That can be arranged," Jeff said manically.

"I wasn't serious! Get away!" Dan shouted in fear. "I didn't like that dare when Arika started whipping me like that!"

"I'd have to say I didn't like ripping off Masquerade's mask like that, but… it did show me how strong I really am though, so… I can't complain," Alice said with a light shrug.

"My beautiful hair! You made me shave it all off! I hated the dare! I want my hair back!" Julie shouted in tears.

"Putting my hand in boiling water wasn't fun at all," Runo almost shouted. "I just hope my hand doesn't need to be amputated. That dare was torture."

"Okay now it's time for my one truth and one dare," I tell them looking around with my index finger on my chin. Who should get my dare this time?

The brawlers backed up into the wall as I walked up and down the line of them. I stopped at Ace and just grabbed his ear. I pulled him into the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?! Arikashika!" Ace shouted.

"I dare you to let me give you my own make over. You're already in a dress," I tell him, my face turning demonic.

"What?! N-n-no! Arika, stay away from me!" Ace shouted backing into the tile wall.

"Good thing I brought these in with me then, because you don't have a choice, Ace," I told him as I snapped out some rope. I tied Ace to a chair so I could begin.

Man, it's hard to concentrate with Ace screaming like this. I walked out of the bathroom to find something to shut him up with.

"Hey, what are you doing to him?" Keith asked me.

"Ah, here it is," I smirked as I picked up the duct tape from the desk with my computer. "Hm? Oh, I dared him to let me give him a makeover. He doesn't want it but he has no choice. Just like all of you have no choice in these dares if you want to live."

They gulped as I went back in the bathroom with my prey. I duct taped Ace's mouth shut after I stuffed a cloth in it. Geez, for a man he sure screams like a little girl when he doesn't want something.

I painted his nails purple… all of his nails. I put brown blush on his cheeks with dark eye shadow. Ace was not enjoying this one, not one bit, but I sure was. I started messing with his hair now. I put a few cute barrettes in his hair.

I must look like an evil scientist or something to Ace right now.

"Hey, Arika, are you done in there?" Vulpix asked.

"Yup. I'm all done with Ace now. Let's show you to the others, shall we?" I dragged the chair out to show everyone what I did to Ace. They started laughing with they saw what I did.

"He looks so cute," Vulpix laughed as I took more pictures.

"Doesn't he though," I laughed as I turned to the others. "How do you like your makeover Ace?" I asked as I held up a mirror so he could look at himself. He yelled through the tape like 'what the fuck do you do to me?!'

He shook his head violently as I laughed. "Alright that's all for today." The brawlers sighed but knew they were still in Hell. Next episode is going to take a while to type out. I do hope you enjoyed this episode. Vulpix and I will catch you next time on the Truth or Dare show. Don't miss out on the humiliation the brawlers are forced to go through. ^_^


	5. Ch 5 let's have some fun

Ready for the next index card to be read off, folks? I don't think the brawlers are going to like the dares for this episode. Poor Shun… this is going to be good. I can't wait to get started.

"Hey, where did Vulpix go?" Dan asked not seeing her around.

"Hm? Oh she went to the store to get a few things. I'll show her what she misses when she gets back," I tell him with a smirk. He gulped as my cousin came in with some more knives.

Okay let's start. My cousin can't wait to make the brawlers do the dares on this card. The brawlers see me holding up another index card with a smirk… just trying to contain laughter and they didn't do the dares yet. Well, one has but who cares, he has to do it again.

"Okay, brawlers… you ready for BlueMoonAngel31's dares and truths?" I asked cracking up a little bit at her requests.

"I suggest doing the dares first cuz," Cresent told me getting ready to throw one of her knives when I tell her too.

"My thoughts exactly," my face seemed to crunch up still trying to contain laughter. "Okay… BlueMoonAngel31's dares are:

Dan: put your underwear on your head and start running around saying 'I'm superman'

Runo: allow Dan to make you a drink, made out of ANYTHING he can find in the kitchen

Shun: Let Julie give you a make over

Marucho and Alice: dress up like chickens and do the chicken dance

Julie: act like Runo for the episode…"

"What!?" Shun shouted. "No fucking way am I going to let her give me ANOTHER damn make over! Absolutely not!"

"Shun!" Julie shouted like Runo shouts. "Do you want Cresent over there to throw another knife at you?! The last one almost hit you in the head!"

Sweat was visible on Shun's face. He went straight to the bathroom and dragging Julie with him.

"You better _not_ make me look like a fucking rag doll again," Shun told her a little harshly.

"Tsk. Whatever," Julie still sounded like Runo when she said that. It didn't take long for them to get down. Julie came out pulling on Shun… this time he didn't fight her.

He came out and I started giggling. I hear my phone text go off… I take it out of my pocket to see what the text. Oh, it's Vulpix. Hm-mm, aw man. Vulpix is missing out on this one. She's going to be a little while longer getting back. I wonder what she's getting anyway. Oh well, I'll figure it out once she gets here.

Julie had put Shun's hair in a French braid and put cute little animal barrettes in his hair too. He can't complain about the phoenix barrette though. It looks good on him. Julie had also put him in a Sunday dress, a nice yellow one too.

"Daniel!" I shout harshly.

"Aww, do I have to do that?" Dan whines. He looks over at Cresent and shivers. Seeing her twirling one of her kitchen knives in her fingers made him sweat and run in the bathroom.

He came out running around the room with his underwear on his head shouting, "I am superman! I'm superman! I'M SUPERMAN!"

Cresent cracked up laughing on the floor.

"D-Dan hahahaa that's…. you look ridiculous," Julie laughed like Runo would.

"Hahahaaa… okay, okay," I tried calming down a bit. "Alice, Marucho your turn." Cresent's Creepy pasta guy came in the room with two chicken costumes.

The brawlers freaked out upon seeing Jeff the Killer. His eyelids were burned off, his hair burnt black, and he couldn't frown even if he wanted to. He's smiling 24/7 because he cut his face to make it so he couldn't frown.

Marucho and Alice took the chicken suits… putting them on rather quickly.

"We can't dance without music, Arikashika," Marucho tells me.

"Relax. You know I have a stereo in here," I smile as I walk over to the huge stereo that could actually be mistaken for a TV. I turn it on and put the CD in with the chicken dance music.

"Dance chickens, dance," I cheer turning around as the music started. The two started to do the chicken dance and just because I could I had my stereo on repeat. Making them dance for hours.

Shortly after three and a half hours they collapsed. Well that was entertaining. Cresent and Jeff over here couldn't stop laughing at that honestly.

"Okay, Dan," I say turning to the Pyrus user as he came out of the bathroom. His hair wet because he took a shower from his dare. He looks up at me with a confused look on his face. "Go to the kitchen and make Runo a drink out of anything you find in there."

"Alright, something I'd do anyway if I could," Dan smiled as he went down to the kitchen. Not but a half hour later he came back in with a glass of something. Okay I'm going to do a chef Ramsay thing now.

"Alright Daniel… explain what you prepared for Runo," I say with a slight disgusted face at what I was looking at.

"Oh sure thing chef," Dan said, going along with the chef thing. "I have prepared a delicious tropical smoothie. Containing olive oil, some leftover chicken slices, mayo, strawberries, blueberries, pizza sauce, raw bacon, some corn, and just a hint of rocky road ice cream."

I felt like throwing up at hearing the contents of the drink. Dan handed it to Runo and told her to 'drink up, it's good'.

"What, you tasted it?" Runo asked disgusted, holding the drink away from her face.

"Like every good chef does, yes," Dan smiled. Everyone started chanting, 'drink it, drink it, drink it'… except for Shun, Alice, Julie, Mira, Fabia, and me.

Runo looked around at everyone with her face all crunched up in disgust. Oh man… I'm actually glad Vulpix isn't in the room right now to see this in person. The chanting intensified as Runo slowly brought the glass to her lips. She drank some of it before dropping the glass and running straight to the bathroom to vomit.

I threw up right where I was standing. Cresent beeped for the cleaners to come clean this mess. Yuck that was a disgusting drink Dan made. But Runo did the dare alright… yuck.

"Okay now for BlueMoonAngel31's truths," I say in a huff after taking a sip of water. I had water passed out to everyone and gave Runo a full pitcher of water.

"Let's hear them," Shun said lowering his cup.

"Okay, her truths are:

Shun: why did you cut your sexy, ninja ponytail off?

Alice: If you could date anyone in the room, who would it be?

Dan: do you sing in the shower, if so, what song(s)?

Julie: Is your hair natural silver or dyed silver?

Let's hear them brawlers," I tell them drinking more water.

"My hair is naturally silver," Julie told us still sounding like Runo. "My dad had silver hair and my sister and I have his hair color. We got our mom's looks though."

"Um…" Alice looked around the room at all the boys. "If I could date anyone in this room… it would have to be… the only ninja in the room." Shun blushed a bit at hearing who Alice would pick to date.

"Shun," I say a little loud… making him jump a bit. He looked around and thought about something.

"I cut my ponytail off because it was getting more in the way… and I got it caught on a few nails in my house that were sticking out," Shun told us.

"I rarely take a shower," Dan said scratching the back of his head. "I take baths mostly and just talk to Drago a lot. I don't sing in there or anything. Well when I was younger I would. One song all the time and it got on my mom's nerves. A simple short song like… row your boat."

"Alright, are we done here now? Can we go home now?" Ace asked desperately.

"Hm? Oh no, you can't go home yet. The game just started Ace," I told him with that devilish smile of mine. "Tomorrow's truths and dares are going to be fun… like todays. Which reminds me… Runo I dare you to force feed Dan that drink he made you."

"Yes! Finally a dare that I'll actually want to do," Runo chuckled, her expression getting dark. Dan backed up into the wall as Runo came closer to him with the drink he made her.

"Come on Runo. Please don't," Dan stuttered.

"I thought you said it was delicious, Kuso," Runo's voice sounded evil as she slammed Dan to the ground and forced the liquid down his throat. He pushed her off as soon as he could and ran into the bathroom. Man, guess he lied about it being delicious.

"Shun Kazami!" I shouted. He slowly met my gaze as I came closer to him. "Do you like your hair in that French braid? You haven't taken it out since Julie fixed it up."

"Huh?" Shun felt his hair and noticed that I was right. "Well, um… honestly no I don't like it but I just forgot about it. And I do like the phoenix thing she put in it honestly." I could see that he was starting to blush.

"Heheh, okay then," I chuckled softly. I walked back towards my cousin and her Creepy pasta guy.

The door opened as all of us turned towards it. "Vulpix! What took you so long? You missed out this time."

"Sorry, I just couldn't find a store that sold this," Vulpix said as she held out a long bow in front of me.

"A… a long bow!" I shouted with glee.

"I remember you saying before this episode started that you loved long bows and guess what Arika," Vulpix said with a smirk.

"Hm?" Vulpix whispered something to me and I went ecstatic.

"That's a dream dare for me! Yes!" I shouted as I gathered up the Vexos. I lined them up while also tying them up. They didn't struggle because my cousin was eye balling them with her knives.

Once I was done tying up the Vexos so they couldn't move or escape… Vulpix placed an apple on their heads while I went over to the little vault in the room where I stashed Shun's ninja tools.

I grabbed the ninja stars and placed the bow around me like a purse. "Ready for this, Vexos?" my grin getting even darker than last time. The Vexos were sweating and I took their silence and shivering as a yes.

I stood a good few feet away from them as I took a few practice throws in front of Volt. "Don't be a baby, Vexos. I'll try not to kill you." I threw the shriken at the apple on Volts head. Wow, on my first try I split that apple in two. Oh… heheheheheh, I also cut Volt's hair a bit.

I continued to throw shriken at the apples on the other Vexos' heads. Splitting them down the middle and also cutting their hair a bit.

"Okay, that was fun!" I shouted throwing my fists in the air. I grabbed an arrow from the bag Vulpix brought in with the bow and fired it at the brawlers.

"Hey!" they shouted ducking to the side. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I always wanted to fire a bow n' arrow," I told them with a happy grin that freaked them out.

"Join us next time, readers for another episode of Truth or Dare," Vulpix announced. "The laughter is right here! So stay tune for the next episode!" ^_^ ^_^


End file.
